


Show Me Your Fangs

by DrowningInTheRainbow



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blind Character, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced BDSM, M/M, Twilight References, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 08:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11287323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrowningInTheRainbow/pseuds/DrowningInTheRainbow
Summary: Loosely inspired by the song of the same name by Matt Nathanson, this is two separate stories based on that phrase with Vampire (ish) Gabriel and Werewolf McCree. The Reaper76 story is about old souls meeting one more time. The McHanzo story is about a secret and trust. Sort of.





	1. Reaper76

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the song isn't required listening but feel free to check it out. As for the Twilight reference, it's just the "iconic" dialogue from the movie that you'll probably recognize if you've seen the first movie. I don't know if it's in the book and I don't know if I even got the exchange right, but when I approached this idea I immediately thought of that dialogue. So yes, it's supposed to be cringey, haha. Anyways, please enjoy and sorry it's so short.

Reaper stalks around the vigilante, Soldier: 76. The familiar moniker of his former colleague/commander, Jack Morrison. Reaper, or rather the man he once was, Gabriel Reyes, had been waiting for this reunion for a long time.

But before he could even speak, Jack said those dreaded words: “I know what you are.”

Gabriel knew the line. “Say it,” he hissed.

“A vampire.”

Gabe couldn’t take it, he burst into laughter. But Jack wasn’t laughing. “Show me your fangs,” the old soldier drawled.

That wasn’t in the script. Gabriel sensed Jack’s hard stare even if he couldn’t see it and obediently opened his mouth. Realizing Jack couldn’t see his mouth beyond his mask he scoffed at his stupidity before replying, “You first,” _Commander,_ he wanted to viciously add. Instead he watched, fascinated, as Jack removed the mask covering his jaw rather easily. The visor, however, was a different matter. It was… _connected_ somehow to Jack’s face. As he removed it, Gabriel understood why: without it, Jack was blind.

“Now you,” Jack said simply. If he were younger, he knew he would be blushing at revealing a very damning character flaw, but he was too old to feel embarrassment, or so he told himself. He reaffixed his visor to watch as Gabriel removed his mask. Jack did not gasp at seeing Gabriel’s decaying flesh, but instead reached across to pull back his hood as well.

Standing so close together, Gabe could feel Jack’s breath on his skin, an almost foreign feeling after so many years. Again, Jack whispered to him, “Show me your fangs.”

Gabriel opened his mouth and lo and behold, genuine fangs in place of his incisors. Jack almost laughed. “You’re a vampire.” Instead of laughing, however, he closed the distance between them, kissing Gabriel and feeling his vampiric teeth with his tongue.

Shocked for only a moment, Gabriel fell to familiar steps and wrapped his large arms around Jack’s body. The living man moaned into the kiss as they pressed their bodies together.

It had felt like a lifetime since they embraced last, and every wasted moment since then was now surging through them. So much had changed, from Gabriel’s un-death to Jack’s own dalliance with death. Now the blind man had found his vampire again, and he couldn’t strike the smile from his lips if he tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah horribly cheesy. And personal head-canon that Jack is blind without the visor. Idk I just like blind characters. I'm a freak. But yeah that scene was as far as I got with the initial idea hence why this is so short. Next up is the McHanzo piece so please enjoy!


	2. McHanzo

As Jesse grabbed the rope and a spare set of clothes to steal away into the night with, he heard a knock on his door. It was well into the night so the cowboy couldn’t imagine who would be visiting him.

On the other side of the door stood an almost-nervous looking Hanzo. He wore a simple robe and his hair flowed down his shoulders, and Jesse had to hold back a gasp of breath at the man’s beauty. This wasn’t the first time the Japanese man had made Jesse feel this way, however, such as whenever Hanzo’s muscled, tattooed arm pulsed with the dragon’s rage, or more often when the man affixed Jesse with a superior look that made Jesse’s knees weak. It was a complicated dynamic, to be sure.

Now, however, Hanzo had crossed his arms at having to wait on Jesse to answer the door. Whatever he had come to Jesse for was clearly urgent, as he had never actually _been_ to Jesse’s door for anything before.

Jesse shook his head of all these thoughts before (finally) opening the door to greet Hanzo… Only for the Japanese man to barge past him and knock Jesse’s things from his arms. Jesse would demand an explanation but Hanzo used his left arm to press Jesse back against the door, effectively closing it.

“Show me your fangs,” Hanzo said in the deep yet clear rumble of his voice.

“I, uh, I don’ know what you’re talkin’ ‘bout, Darlin’,” Jesse seemed to drop more syllables the more nervous he got.

But Hanzo was adamant. His arm firmly held Jesse against the door, though he remained at said arm’s length. He reached his free hand up and grabbed Jesse’s chin, very lightly as opposed to the arm against him. Again, Hanzo rumbled, “Show me your fangs,” this time adding, “Jesse McCree.”

And hoo-boy did that make Jesse’s knees weak. He was suddenly grateful for Hanzo pressing him into the door because he would likely be a puddle on the floor otherwise. Maintaining his composure, albeit with great difficulty, Jesse retorted, “I say, Darlin’, I don’t know what you mean. I got my teeth, but no fangs,” he grinned, hoping, but also dreading, that this would appease Hanzo.

Unfortunately, or for Jesse’s libido, fortunately, this did nothing to stop Hanzo’s claim. Instead, the hand on Jesse’s chin tipped his face up while he accusingly asked, “And do you _always_ have _human_ teeth?”

Jesse very visibly swallowed. Hanzo watched with fascination but offered no reprieve, holding Jesse very still while he waited for a reply. If Jesse didn’t feel like he was in deep shit, he thinks his dick would be poking Hanzo right now. “Ah reckon you got some idea goin’ in that twisted head o’ yours, Darlin’?” Jesse drawled. It was very slow and Jesse knew he was shot.

Finally, Hanzo released Jesse all at once. Jesse let out a breath of simultaneous relief and disappointment. And yet, Hanzo did not stop _staring_ at Jesse. Without looking away he asked, “What are the rope and spare clothes for?”

“Well—“

“Is it because you are expecting the need to be tied up and soil yourself?” Hanzo said this with such a painfully bored voice that Jesse could hardly believe he heard it. Although he had been equally staring at Hanzo’s mouth as the other man was his, so he knew what he heard.

Jesse finally replied with embarrassed outrage, but he could hardly manage to get out a sentence before Hanzo retorted, “A pity, you could not even lie properly.” Jesse would have bit back a reply, but it was too late. Hanzo sidestepped and the fucker had probably timed how long he would need to keep up the argument for the moon to shine through the window.

As the transformation overcame him Hanzo stepped up close to him, “Show me your fangs,” this time whispered passionately in his ear. He reached down and grabbed the abandoned rope and wrapped it around Jesse’s hands, then around his waist. Under normal circumstances, Jesse would tie it around a tree or something similar but Hanzo instead kept an ample amount in what resembled a leash.

Hanzo simply sat back on Jesse’s bed and watched as Jesse’s transformation tore through the cowboy’s clothes, his body extending beyond the human clothing’s limitations. He typically would have stripped a bit, but Hanzo’s interference cost him that.

As the moon glared into the dark room, Hanzo’s eyes raked over the werewolf form of Jesse McCree. The beast was not tame, his growls and struggling against the rope attested to that, and yet Hanzo found himself drawn closer.

Unsure if the beast understood human speech, yet also not wanting to alarm it, Hanzo knelt close to the beast and said those words one more time, “Show me your fangs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! That’s a pretty weird place to end it but these stories were more about the whole beauty and the beast idea (okay not really) and all I had planned was the phrase “Show me your fangs” when I went into either of these stories. I have longer stories in the works (mostly for R76 at the moment) so I didn’t want to commit to a longer story. I’m sure I’ll come back to McHanzo eventually (they’re just too sexy) but for now enjoy that little strip tease (haha) and if you get the chance ask a McCree to show you his fangs (hint hint, Jeff).  
> Also, I posted this story the same day/night I wrote it so any mistakes are my own. I think this story idea is finished, but if I have any other ideas I may come back to this. Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
